


growing impatience

by chrobins



Series: nilefonse collection [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Come Swallowing, First Time Blow Jobs, Gentle Throat Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: Niles and Alfonse have been indulging in each other's company, and Alfonse is ready to give all that Niles has done to him :)(they're both extremely in love with each other, and are sometimes scared to admit it)





	growing impatience

**Author's Note:**

> here's a FE fic I finally had inspiration to write! it is based on a FE roleplay group I mod, and the Niles and Alfonse was getting too sad for me that I wanted to cheer up with some PWP <3 I have grown fond of this pairing and might write more in the future...
> 
> (there's a reference to Leon(FE Echoes), who I RP. he gives love and safe sex advice and helped alfonse with his many questions owo)
> 
> (brief mention of Sharena)
> 
> (here's a link to my fe roleplay group <3 [FE Heroes Roleplay](http://feheroesrpdiscord.tumblr.com/) )

Alfonse starts to notice a pattern with his meetings with Niles. Usually he finds himself pressed against some surface, some degree of clothing removed, hands to bare skin, lips on lips, lips on skin. But Niles takes care of him, whisking him to some form of paradise where they can be alone and Niles can lick at his wounds, and Alfonse would cradle the archer in his arms and caress him until he fell asleep. It feels as if the small moments they are separated, Niles’ impatience runs extremely low and he craves that lovely contact with the sweet prince.  
  
  
This time, Alfonse is directed to the cellars, doors locked behind them for no one to interrupt them. “Hmm, how is my sweet prince today?” Niles smiles, sauntering over to Alfonse with a smile filled with mischief. But he’s still playful, sweet, just as usual.  
  
  
“Nothing out of the ordinary…” No matter how comfortable he is, or how easy his body responds to Niles now, Alfonse still wonders if he’s good enough for the archer. Was his skin really as delicious as Niles says? “And...yourself?”   


  
“Just peachy now that my pretty piece of porcelain is right before me.” Niles hums, eventually cornering Alfonse to a nearby wall, not much space between them. “I missed you dearly.”

 

Alfonse swallows thickly. “Did you?” His bottom lip quivers ever so slightly. Niles noticed it immediately, a gentle hand under Alfonse’s chin, his thumb sweeping over pink lips. “I...did miss you as well.” He allows himself a breath, exhaling as Niles slips his thigh between Alfonse’s legs. They’re both grateful neither of them are adorned with armor.   


  
“Are you feeling unwell?” Another hand presses gently to Alfonse's forehead, feeling for a fever. “You are quite warm.”   


  
“It’s not that…” Alfonse stammers, his cheeks now turning bright pink. “I...well, I feel a little shameful, but...it seems...I have been... _ eagerly… _ ” He swallows another timid breath, “waiting for this...Niles…”

 

Niles’ brow raises, inquisitively, then his eyes darken with a bit of pride. “Oh Alfonse...I have been desperately eager to see your face of pleasure…” He shivers with delight at the thought as he leans in close to Alfonse, “and to hear my name on your lips…” He smiles fondly, though his actions have other plans. He waits a moment, lets Alfonse breathe before he’s kissing the boy against the wall, leaving absolutely no space between them.   


  
Shameful still, Alfonse finds the perfect fit of his body with Niles. One of his legs comes up gently, resting on Niles’ thigh, hands holding tight to Niles as he feels already absolutely ravished. Niles doesn’t waste much time, sucking and biting Alfonse’s pretty lips until they turn red and swollen. A mischievous hand snakes up Alfonse’s sweater, glad to see nothing else barring his hands from feeling across soft, pale skin, searching until he’s found a pert bud between his deft fingers.

 

Alfonse is already gasping into the kisses, arching his body as a sensitive nipple becomes one of Niles’ interests. Taking a much needed breath of air, Niles moves his kisses all over where he could reach, marking him without a worry; Alfonse has just the right attire to hide them. “You are still so delicious…” Niles groans in pleasure, “...and oh, so mine.” He grins wide, digging his teeth into the juncture of Alfonse’s shoulder and neck.    


  
This earns a loud cry from Alfonse, his own breathing laboured at the assault from his lover. He doesn’t even notice Niles using his other hand to work at his pants, undoing them with ease until he can slide a hand inside and press his palm against Alfonse’s erection. Another moan spills from his lips as Niles teasingly touches him, playing with his other nipple now, and kissing over his bite marks. 

 

“Niles...please…” Alfonse begs, hair disheveled, lips ruby red and desperate. His body aches for Niles in a way he’s never experienced before...and gods, does he crave it more so than ever.    


  
“Please what, my prince?” Niles teases again, using just a slight touch of his finger to trail along Alfonse’s cock, barely giving him the stimulation he needs.

 

Alfonse’s breaths are heavy, and he groans as Niles doesn’t move anymore. He waits, half out of respect for Alfonse’s boundaries, half wanting to tease Niles until he was begging. And...well...Alfonse too had run low on patience. “Please...make love to me…” Alfonse breathes, gazing into Niles’ own heady gaze.   


  
Niles eagerly seeks Alfonse’s cock, gripping him firmly as he stroked slow, warming the boy up. But Alfonse melted easily, his hips rolling into Niles, craving it like never before. “Hah...Niles…” He moans, which sets the archer off even more. Niles dips down slightly, using his free hand to push up Alfonse’s sweater so he could latch his teeth around one of his pink buds. As he nibbled and stroked Alfonse, the prince’s moans grew in volume, calling out Niles needily.   
  
Shameful, yet sh

ameless. Innocent, yet sinful. Alfonse feels hung in a balance, teetering to each side as his entire body reacts to the pleasure. He digs blunt nails into Niles, gripping onto his clothed shoulder. Niles makes quick work on his cock, sweeping his thumb over the slit, teasing at how absolutely wet the boy was. “Come on baby, let me hear you scream.” Niles teases, biting hard on his nipple to edge him on.   


  
And it’s enough to send Alfonse over the edge, crying out for Niles as he climaxes over the archer’s hand. His body shudders with every wave of pleasure, gently and slowly sinking his body weight onto Niles. His moans turn breathy, taking large gulps of air as Niles slowly strokes the prince until he’s got nothing more to give. Niles brings his fingers to his mouth, licking them in an obscene manner. “Mmm, delicious, my sweet Alfonse.” Niles cooes cradling him until he regains strength.

 

But Alfonse slowly sinks to his knees in a haze, using Niles’ legs for balance. Messy and covered in love marks, Alfonse pressed his cheek to one of the archer’s legs, looking up at him quite innocently. “Niles…” He breathes, voice quiet. “I am yours.”   


  
“Of course.” Niles teasing, not truly understanding where Alfonse was wanting to go. He seemed a little out of it, but Alfonse’s hand snaking up his inner thigh makes his intent more obvious. “Alfonse…” Niles nearly chokes. “Where—”   


  
“I’ve learned...some things. Leon gave me some books to read...and...I’ve really wanted to please you…” Alfonse, mischievous like his lover, undoes the tie of Niles’ pants and lets the offending material sink to his ankles. “I’ve been practicing, you know.” He sits up on his knees, eyes laced with desire, hovering underneath his lover’s cock. He licks his lips thoroughly, pursing his lips thoughtfully. His tongue slides out between his lips, parting them ever so slightly, waiting. His silent words echo heavily in the room, empty save for two.

 

_ Use me. _

 

Niles chuckles, letting of of his hands cup Alfonse’s cheek sweetly. He engraves this sight into his mind, a sight he’d never forget. “He’s taught you too many things…” Niles thought out loud, running a gentle hand through the prince’s hair, his cock hovering oh so close to Alfonse’s lips. “Are you sure?” Niles asks, bracing his forearm on the wall in front of him, enamoured with Alfonse’s sweet gaze.

  
  
Silently, Alfonse leans up, licking the tip of Niles’ cock, a slight tease and a reminder that he was okay with what Niles, his lover, wanted. It takes a lot of self control, but Niles does hold back, gently caressing Alfonse’s cheek as he allows himself to press the head of his cock to Alfonse’s lips.   


  
Since it is new territory for him, Alfonse’s curious tongue and lips get to know the length. His tongue licks playfully along the slit, tasting Niles for the first time. He gains confidence with every stutter of Niles’ breath, eventually wrapping his lips completely around the head.

  
  
He keeps his gaze fixated on Niles, holding his lips around the head. Niles is surprisingly patient, but he wants Alfonse’s experience to be a positive one, nothing like what he had experienced before. “Good boy...do you like that, hmm?” Niles moans ever so softly, thumb sweeping over Alfonse’s cheek sweetly.

 

  
Whether out of innocence or intent, Alfonse hums in agreement, and it makes Niles groan loudly. Alfonse watches him with wide eyes, then humming even more as he sucked eagerly on his head, licking along the slit. But he knew he had to do more…

  
  
Alfonse lets some air into his lungs before his lips inch over Niles. Slowly, he allows his jaw to relax, feeling the length press firmly against his tongue. His mouth fills until Alfonse’s nose brushes against fine, silver hairs near the base of his cock, the the head now pushes against his throat. It’s not unpleasant, like Leon warned him it might have been, but he rather feels full. He’s able to feel Niles in such an intimate way, feels the pulsing heat that makes his eyes water in delight.

  
  
Niles mistakes this as tears of pain, and he starts to pull out, much to Alfonse’s chagrin. But the cock is gone from his mouth and Alfonse pouts. “Are you okay?”

  
  
Alfonse only takes a second to breath before he’s pressing open kisses along the sides of Niles, gazing up at him in wonder. “I...was hoping I could feel you  _ move. _ ” Alfonse teases, laughing slightly at the look of shock on his lover’s face. “I…” his cheeks turn bright red once again, “enjoy the feel of you….”

  
  
Trying to hide his embarrassment, he busies himself with the head of his cock again, sucking on it and looking up expectantly at Niles, sitting on his knees, just waiting. 

  
  
“Alfonse…” Niles breathes, feeling himself lose it. “Do you want me to fill you up again?” The prince nods, lashes fluttering as he purses his lips. “Do you want me?” Niles asks again, voice a bit broken. Part of him feels a bit ashamed that he turned this pure boy into such a devilish mess...but the temptation of fucking the prince’s mouth is too strong. 

 

With another approving glance from Alfonse, Niles carefully holds the boy’s face still, gently and slowly easing his cock back inside his mouth. He watches Alfonse’s red, spit-stained lips eagerly suck around his length, taking him all the way in without any signs of pain. Alfonse only keeps his eyes on him, eyelashes fluttering as he hums thoughtfully around Niles’ cock.

 

Niles finally trusts himself to move, coaxing his cock slowly in and out of Alfonse’s mouth. The prince lets his hands slide up Niles’ thighs, another showing tell that he was into it.  _ Fuck. _ Niles couldn’t believe he was having the pleasure of letting his filthy cock take control of such a pretty mouth. But he was going to take what he could get.

  
  
He pulls out again, keeping the head pressed against cum and spit slick lips, letting Alfonse breathe. But the prince keeps right on suckling on the head, his tongue playing with the slit there. He’s so eager it makes Niles shiver; it took so much not to shove his member right to the back of his throat.

  
  
Alfonse is special, though. He doesn’t want to break him...too much. He wants an Alfonse that would keep running back to him, not one that runs away, afraid of him. Gods, he really loved this boy. This  _ angel _ . “What a good boy...you might be rewarded sooner than later.” He teases, yet gives a warning of his oncoming climax. Alfonse slides one hand to caress the archer’s balls, giving him every bit of motivation to cum inside him.

  
  
Niles starts fucking the prince’s mouth again, moving quick but not hitting throat. Just the sweet slide of Alfonse’s lips is enough. Somehow, being his first time, the boy knows when to hollow his cheeks and press his tongue along the underside of his cock. How many books did this prince read to be this good? He caresses Alfonse’s cheek, feeling himself start to lose control, if his loud grunts and moans for the prince were any indication. 

  
  
“Can you take it, huh? Do you want this hot, sticky, mess inside?” Niles asks, giving Alfonse one last chance to back out. But the prince embraces it, his other hand holding Niles still as he sinks his mouth even further long his cock, absolutely burying it inside Alfonse’s mouth to the hilt. As Niles hits that hard brush of throat, he can’t stop. “Alf--fuck…” Niles leans heavy against the wall as he cums, shooting hot seed right down the back of Alfonse’s throat. 

  
  
And much to Niles’ disbelief, the boy doesn’t choke or gag on a single drop. He just takes it, eyelids fluttering closed, long lashes fanned out on his cheeks as Alfonse swallows every bit, even sucking on the throat-deep cock until Niles has no cum left.

  
  
Limp and sucked absolutely dry, Niles let’s his cock slide out with a pop, leaving a sticky mess on Alfonse’s lips. He can barely hold himself against the wall, especially with that sudden attack. “Was I good, Niles?” Alfonse asks, voice slightly hoarse but still very sweet. He licks at the cum lingering on his lips, sighing softly. His mouth hangs open slightly, not a trace of Niles left.  Niles finds the sight absolutely erotic.    


  
“So good…” Niles laughs, a bit bashful as he sinks to his knees with Alfonse and bring him in for a tongue-filled kiss. Alfonse enjoys it for a moment, but pulls away quickly. 

  
  
“I must taste of salt. That surely can’t taste good to you.” He adds, pouting slightly. But Niles isn’t having any of it.

  
  
“Baby, your lips are like honey to me. I could lick my own cum right from your sweet little tongue and it would taste sweet. I know it.” Niles laughs again at the slight wrinkle in his lover’s forehead, but he doesn’t mind. He goes in for another kiss, pushing Alfonse against the wall with a sweet fervor.

  
  
When he eventually pulls away, Alfonse looks even more ravished than before. “Niles, this isn’t exactly the best place to...continue…”

  
  
Niles blinks. “You want to walk out of the cellars like that?” He whistles. “I mean, dying together with you sounds mighty wonderful, but I’d prefer to die of old age and not by your sister’s hands. She wouldn’t let me out of this room alive if she knew…”

 

Alfonse coughs, but he waves the thought off with the wave of his hand. Gruesome as his comment was, there was something sweet lingering in Niles’s words. “Well, not through the front door.” Alfonse smiles, pushing Niles until he stood up. “The first King of Askr...when he built this castle, was a lover of wine. And, he wanted an easier way to access his most precious bottles without being spotted by a handmaiden...or would prefer to walk in without any clothes.” Alfonse led Niles past a few large wine barrels until there was one marked with the King’s seal on it. “So...there is a passageway that leads from the cellars to the royal chambers.” Alfonse winks, smiling, as he opens the faux lid, revealing a passageway beneath.

  
  
“You surprise me every day, sugar.” Niles teases, eagerly following Alfonse to his private room where they would be unbothered by anyone, basking in each other’s company until they had to briefly part once more.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
